This invention relates to firearms in general. More particularly, this invention relates to safeties for bolt-action rifles.
The Winchester Model 70 Bolt-Action Rifle has been around for many decades. Many rifle manufactures make variations of this bolt action rifle, but the basic design has remained generally unchanged for decades. This rifle type has a “bolt-action” design wherein a person shooting the rifle loads a round by causing the rifle to move a cartridge from a loaded magazine to the chamber of the gun. In a conventional Model 70 design, to load a round, the shooter first loads the magazine by rotating the bolt handle up (counterclockwise). The bolt handle is rotated counterclockwise and, once rotated, the bolt is pulled back all the way such that the receiver is opened for accepting a cartridge. The shooter presses the cartridge down into the magazine, presses another cartridge down into the magazine, etc. until the magazine is loaded to capacity. To shoot, the bolt is pushed forward and then rotated down (using its bolt handle). The safety is rotated forward to a ready to fire position. The shooter then fires the rifle. Once fired, the bolt handle is rotated up (counterclockwise) and then pulled rearward until the fired cartridge is ejected by the rifle. The bolt is then pushed forward which moves a cartridge from the magazine into the firing chamber and the bolt is then again rotated clockwise.
One feature common to Winchester Model 70 type rifles is a three-position safety. In its first position where the safety lever is rotated to its forward-most position, both the bolt and the firing pin are unlocked and the rifle is ready to fire. In its second position where the safety is in its second, intermediate, position, the bolt is unlocked, but the firing pin is in its locked position. Finally, in its third position, both the bolt and the firing pin are in locked positions.
While the design of the three position safety of the Winchester Model 70 type rifle and rifles of similar design is adequate, it would be desirable to simplify the mechanism in order to produce a more cost-effective design. For example, the elimination of some of the individual parts of the safety by incorporating their functions into other elements of the safety design would be desirable so long as the modified design maintains the high level of safety and reliability of the original three position safety design.
Further, it would be advantageous to have a three position safety that is simpler to manufacture and that uses fewer parts, thereby maintaining quality, while, at the same time, reducing costs.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.